Labios rojo pasión
by RedSwiftie
Summary: No pudo resistirlo, todo lo atraía a ella. Sentía ganas de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sentía ganas de tocar su piel e impregnarse en su aroma, pero más que nada, sentía ganas de probar sus labios y besarla intensamente. Inuyasha & Kagome. DRABBLE.


Entonces la vio ahí, parada justo en la entrada de la sala de su casa. Cargaba puesta una falda negra, alta, que terminaba en su cintura, donde comenzaba una blanca camisa como el papel, que se extendía hasta sus muñecas, con botones negros.

El muchacho luego notó sus tacones altos, negros como la noche, que hacían lucir su figura más esbelta y sus piernas más largas. Se le aceleró el pulso al verla tan deslumbrante, derrochando aquella sensualidad que nunca pensó que ella poseería pues siempre la había visto como una niña.

Aquella mujer se acercó lentamente a él, ambos tenían un contacto visual que no se rompió en ningún momento.

Él se levantó, inconsciente a ir a su encuentro. Por unos instantes fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si en el mundo solo existieran esas dos personas. Lo tenía hipnotizado.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntó la azabache-.

-Te ves… muy bien-Respondió el hanyou, todavía no salía de su hipnosis-.

Impulsivamente, acerco su mano a su mejilla y besó su rostro. En ese momento también se detuvo todo. Pudo sentir como su aroma lo embriagaba, y como la textura de su piel le hacia un invitación a acariciarla. Se contuvo contra sus impulsos todo lo que pudo, pero sintió que perdió toda la cordura que tenía cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre con esa voz suave y dulce, de esa boca que incitaba al pecado, coloreada de un color que nunca había visto en sus labios.

Eran rojos, rojos como la pasión, rojos como las rosas, rojos como las puestas de sol en las que estaba junto a ella, rojos como sus mejillas cuando ambos estaban muy cerca, rojos como la sangre, eran de un rojo intenso y ardiente así como todas las cosas que ella le hacía sentir.

No pudo resistirlo, todo lo atraía a ella. Sentía ganas de abrazarla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo, sentía ganas de tocar su piel e impregnarse en su aroma, pero más que nada, sentía ganas de probar sus labios y besarla intensamente.

Con la mano aun en su mejilla la miro fijamente, embobado por el brillo que sus ojos disparaban, mientras le daba esa mirada tierna que solo era para él, que lo volvía loco, acerco sus labios a los de ella y los besó suave, lenta pero intensamente.

Kagome se sorprendió, su hanyou jamás era así.

Cuando el peli-plateado sintió que ya conocía sus labios se aventuró a entrar en su boca, sus lenguas danzaron como si se conocieran de antes, sintió su sabor y se maravilló al probar esa dulzura.

Llevo sus manos a su estrecha cintura, rodeándola y acercando a la muchacha lo más que podía a su cuerpo. Ésta le correspondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

El beso cada vez era más intenso y ambos sentían que se quedaban sin aliento, ambos sentían que estaban ardiendo.

Kagome mordió suavemente su labio inferior y en el instante en que estuvieron separados Inuyasha alcanzó a decir algo.

-No te vayas… quédate esta noche conmigo-Pronunció aquellas palabras con un tono tan suave pero a la vez tan varonil que Kagome sintió que se volvería loca, sentía que si aquel hombre no la estuviera abrazando seguro se hubiera desmayado, estaba derretida ante sus encantos.- Por favor…-Y selló esas palabras con un pequeño beso. Kagome suspiro, era increíble lo que iba a hacer, esa noche era la fiesta de compromiso de Eri y ahora estaba dudando en ir solo porque Inuyasha se lo estaba pidiendo.- Por favor…-Volvió a pronunciar el ambarino contra sus labios dándose cuenta de que la muchacha estaba dudado-.

-Inuyasha… no lo sé… creo… creo…

No, estaba loca, así se negara no la dejaría escapar, estaba a su merced, la necesitaba, luego de verla así no podía dejarlo con las ganas. Luego de probar sus labios le parecía imposible dejarla ir.

-Por favor-La besó tiernamente, aun queriéndose ahogar en sus labios- Quédate-Su voz sonaba como una súplica, y es que en realidad lo era. Inuyasha se sentía hechizado por todo lo que era esa mujer, quería tenerla-.

-Está bien-Pronuncio la azabache con una sonrisa amplia en su boca que no duró mucho porque el muchacho la cubrió con su boca y la besó con frensí, mientras sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de tanta felicidad-.

Sí, Kagome se quedaría con él esa noche y podría devorar su boca tanto cuanto quisiera, era lo que pensaba el hanyou. Mientras que la muchacha pensaba que usaría mas a menudo ese labial rojo ya que al parecer volvía al ambarino loco de amor.


End file.
